In The Depths Of Hell
by Tough Like A Tiger
Summary: After the pandemic of a lifetime, Edie finds herself alone and in the middle of a war between the living and the dead. With creatures that make everyday a living nightmare, she's ready to call it quits. But, just as she's about to meet her end, someone comes to her rescue. And he might just be the thing she needs to make her life worth living again. AU Zombie Apocalypse Genderbend!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so just a brief authors note here. This is my first FMA fanfic so please forgive me for any OOC that may be below. Also, I have genderbent Ed and Al so they are now Edie and Alley. There will be others that will be genderbent but, for now, that's it. Also, pairings that will be in this story is Fem!EdxRoy. So, if that's not your thing, please just don't read it. Thank you all for reading and I'd love to hear what you guys think of it so be sure to leave a review! I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Was this the way it was intended to turn out? Was this what God wanted? The bible has told us countless times that we must fear him. But isn't this extreme? Or is there no God at all? Will we bounce back? Can we be saved?<p>

I ask myself these questions as I look at the only person in this damned world I love. But love was never enough, was it? She's bleeding out, even with my hands on her wound, her bite, she's bleeding out fast. There's nothing I can do to stop it now. Even if she wasn't bleeding heavily, the infection's already spreading. And, in this moment, I want to die. Tears are stinging my already freezing cold cheeks and I can't do anything. Panic's rising, the dead are sure to have smelt her spilled blood by now and me and Alley can't stay here. But, my sister isn't going to make it through this one.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I sob out as I try and keep pressure on her neck, where she was bitten. But the sickly warm, red liquid is still running out onto the dirt packed earth and I can't fix this! She's beyond words at this point but, even in her condition, she smiles at me. The only thing that registered when I saw her smile was, 'Does she even realize she's dying?' I hope not. Maybe now she'd get to see mom. Maybe she'd go to a place where she wouldn't have to live in fear and she wouldn't have to be ready to kill at a moments notice.

They're here now. The smell of rotting flesh and something that can only be described as death is in the cold December air. "Al, I can't leave you." Panic's racing through my blood as reality sets in that its either her or me. The sickening part is that she's too far gone anyways. She smiles again and manages a small nod, which causes me to let out a pained cry. "Stupid, I can't leave you!" I shouted, my voice shrill. But I knew I had too. If I could only stay with her until she passes then I wouldn't feel like a total piece of shit for leaving her behind. I wasn't sure if it was shock or grief, but when I saw them, the dead that is, I felt no fear. Only pity. Free from the fear of death that entraps all living things, there nothing but ruthless animals and will never again feel the grief of losing someone. What started out as a bizarre story in the news turned out to be the human race's worst nightmare and it spread throughout the world like a wild fire.

I had promised to protect her though. Out of the billions in the world, I just wanted to protect one little girl. But I couldn't even manage that.

"Edie, you n-need.. to g.. go.." She managed to get out, her words gargled due to the blood and her words pained. I was a mess, the dead were closing in and I was sure to be next victim but I couldn't move. Was it even worth it anymore? Why should I go on?

"Go!" Alley's voice rang through the dense forest and, as if on some queue, they all sprang on us. My feet had hit the dirt as I took off and I wanted to puke due to the fact that I was running again. This time though, I was running alone. I couldn't bring myself to look back because I knew she was just another meal to them now and, oh dear God, I felt sick. For the first time in a long time, I was petrified. I was alone in this mess now. I was without my sister and it was my fault. But I didn't slow down, I didn't stop or even look back until I broke through the dense trees and my feet hit gravel. I promptly slid on the loose rocks and, just like that, I was out in the open and on my ass. I wasn't all eager to get up though and, instead, I laid down on the snow covered has-been highway. I didn't have to worry about vehicles or other people on the road anymore since everything was different now.

So, I laid there and just sobbed. I was shivering and shaking due to more reasons then just the cold. Why had I been that stupid?! I might as well have just used my sister as bait! I knew so much better then to try and find shelter in a house like that. It was clearly not safe, but we were both so cold. I was worried about Alley getting frostbite and I just wanted shelter. I thought that maybe the dead hadn't overrun the house, that maybe this place had been left untouched. My theory just proved to be wishful thinking though, since the place was housing a good fifty of the damned things. I thought I was covering Al but it was made evident very quickly that I wasn't. And I was paying all over again for my foolishness.

I laid in the snow until I heard footsteps fast approaching. My mind was going back and forth between whether I should fight back or just let them kill me. I mean, I really had no reason to fight back anymore since I had nothing to fight for or protect. It was just me, and I hated that.

The sickening call one of them let out alerted me that if I didn't move now and fast I wouldn't have an option of living anymore even if I wanted too. On unsteady feet and with aching body, I stood to see them already swarming out of the trees. Dozens on dozens were now standing at the forest's edge. My body screamed for me to run, but my mind said I had nothing to run to anymore. I guess basic survival instincts took over and, before I could even think about my decision, I was taking off down the road.

See, this is anything but your typical 1960's Night Of The Living dead cheese fest. These beings are smart, even known to plan full blown ambushes. And pain doesn't phase them. There quick, resourceful and killing is an everyday thing to them. Granted, if they don't eat they'll grow weak, but I knew these guys had just eaten.

I was the weak one, and they were gaining.

I was out of breath and out of strength long before this pack had appeared and I knew that if I didn't find a hiding spot soon, I was going to be there dessert. I hadn't eaten in well over three days and I was shaking and undernourished. My future looked everything but bright right now, but I was ok with that. Maybe I could be with my mom and Alley too. Why the hell should I be left here alone?! It wasn't fair!

_'Girls, it will be hard out there but promise me you'll never stop fighting. And protect each other at all costs.'_

_'We promise.'_

Tears flooded my eyes at the memory and that goddamned promise. I had promised though.

My lungs were burning and god it hurt to suck in deep breaths of the icy air that surrounded me but I didn't stop, and I didn't slow down. I wasn't sure if it my imagination or just panic, but I swore I could feel there sickly breath against my neck and, just as I swore this was it, I made a sharp turn and darted into the shaded forest that I had been parallel to this whole time. In my time alive in this living hell we call life, I learned that dark areas could either offer the best of shelter or the worst death you could imagine. That was one of the weaknesses these things had. They couldn't see in the dark, even if there was moon and starlight. They were clumsy too, and reckless. Lack of fear only benefits you so much before it becomes a downfall.

I easily wove in between the tall birch trees, where the dead were crashing through them and hitting them smack on with no recognition that they were actually injuring themselves. It looked as though I was actually going to be getting ahead of the pack, until my footing gave way and I began rolling down the forest hill instead of running down it. The air was knocked out of my lungs and I felt my skin being scraped and scratched in more ways then one. But, all in all, they were superficial wounds. That is until I felt the branch that was sticking out of the ground at just the right angle go through my side.

Once my body hit the bottom of the hill I found I couldn't move, not with that damned branch in me. So, I decided I'd just stay where I was. The smell of my blood was sure to attract more of the dead so it wasn't like I had a fair chance anyways. My vision was hazy and blurred but I could still see the sickly pail bodies closing in on me. This is it, its over. A million thoughts raced through my head but, the only thing I could feel at the moment was relief.

'Just a little longer and I'll be with Alley and mom.' I though to myself as I felt the hot, sticky breath of one of the dead against my neck.

I was sure it was all over, until I heard the first of many gunshots fired. Maybe this isn't my time after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! :) So I started working on this next chapter shortly after I posted the first, I hope you enjoy it! I guess I should've posted a warning for the first chapter since it contained a major character death, though in my story Alley wasn't one of the main characters. I don't want to spoil it but I can let you know that this chapter isn't as angsty. :) Please review and let me know what you guys think! And please let me know if I'm staying in character or not with Roy and Ed!**

"She's losing a lot of blood." Who's voice was that? It was a deep males voice that I didn't recognize.

"Sir, there's more on the way. We have to make a decision and move out." Another male spoke, though his voice was distinctively higher then the other. There was a silent pause and I could feel my stomach drop. Will they put me out of my misery? I silently prayed that they would.

"Here, we have to more her." The deep voice said right before I felt arms grab my arms and slide me into a sitting position. Against my will, I let out a little groan of protest as I was moved, pain radiating from my injury. Though my voice was weak and came out hoarse. My back was now leaning against something.. warm, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Like this, sir?" The not-so-deep voice said, his voice now sounded extremely close to my ear. Oh.. so I was leaning against him. I tried focusing my spinning vision ahead of me, but it was difficult to do so and I knew this was because of my loss of blood. I guess I really got myself good. Finally, I was able to focus a bit on the man who was now hovering over me, but all I could make out was dark hair, though I did see him nod his response.

"Make sure she doesn't move." The dark haired man commanded, and I felt the grip on my tighten just a bit. What the hell are they doing?! Only when I saw the man in front of me grab the stick that was lodged in my side did it register what they we're doing.

Oh shit..

I felt him give a nice hard pull and then the damned thing slid out of my side with a sickly slick sounding noise, a throbbing pain left in its path. "Fuck you!" I managed to curse at him, mainly out of pain, though it sounded like the yell was more out of anger.

"Keep your voice down!" He scolded me, as if I was a child. "You're already in enough trouble with your injuries, don't alert every demon in the area of your presence too!"

"I never asked for your help!" I spat out, though my words were ignored as I felt a new searing pain in my side. Was that.. heat?! The cry I let out was quickly muffled by a hand over my mouth, this time though, it was the man behind me that silenced me. My hands flew up to try and pull his hand off my mouth, but I wasn't strong enough. With the searing hot pain I felt, it wasn't long before I completely blacked out.

I only remember bits and pieces after that. I remember being thrown over someone's shoulder and I remember hearing gunshots and smelling that god awful rotting stench that those things gave off, but I couldn't tell you where we were heading or what the two men were saying to each other. All I knew is that I wasn't going to die, which disappointed me since I had been so willing, so ready to call it quits just a half hour earlier.

When I woke up, though I felt way more then just a little drugged, I was in a white room that wreaked of antiseptic. I saw a blur of yellow.. or, blonde, but it was still a bit hard to focus. Blonde though? Immediately, Alley made a painful appearance in my fogged over brain and I felt a strong hope in the bottom of my stomach rise up. Was she ok? Were my prayers answered? Did God grant me a miracle of the sweeter kind? I ended up passing out again to wonderful thoughts that all surrounded my sister still being alive.

"Well, she's lost a lot of blood, but she's stable as of now." A female's voice spoke. I tried to open my eyes but the bright lights stung my eyes too much.

"And did she have any weapons on her?" It was that same deep voice from earlier, I registered that much.

"Yes, she had a nice size knife and a pistol, though there were no bullets in the gun." She spoke back.

"Perfect, thank you Winry. You did a very good job." His voice almost sounded.. warm. Unlike the more matter of fact tone he'd used earlier with me. But, not matter how sweet or warm he was, I did not know him, so therefor I could not trust him. Already, I was thinking of a way out of this place, but my mind was in no shape to be making any logical plans. In the end, I just ended up falling asleep again. I blamed it on the drugs I was obviously on.

The rest of whenever was just a blur of bright lights and of dreams where Alley was still breathing. I was in and out of consciousness for what felt like days, though I knew it hadn't been that long. There was a friendly face that I kept just getting glimpses of, her deep blue eyes or soft smile. And then there was a more stern face I got see in between my many naps that showed dark eyes and a flat line that was his lips. No smile there. When I finally did wake up was when I noticed a few things I hadn't earlier. For one thing, I was no longer wearing my tattered, bloodstained t-shirt. In its place was what looked like an ace-bandage wrapped around my chest, making me seem near flat-chested. My faded and torn jeans were now gone and I was in nothing but a pair of white panties. Great. I wondered who had changed me and I just prayed it was the girl I saw earlier. Of course, there was also the white gauze that was wrapped around my midsection, protecting my wound from earlier. But, besides those few things, I was left almost bare, or so it felt.

When I realized that I was starting to truly wake up was when I attempted to sit up. As soon I moved though, the room began to spin. I quickly rested my head back on the pillow, letting out a little breath of disappointment. Hey, they have pillows! I actually contemplated whether or not I should take it with me since little luxury's like pillows were hard to come by nowadays.

Ok, second attempt.

This time I sat up much slower and, as a result, the room only spun slightly. Ok, I can handle this. I slowly swung my legs off the edge of the table and that's when a shooting pain ran up my side. "Shit.." I cursed as I felt the pain. That's going to pose quite a big issue. Ok, just move slowly. I tentatively placed my feet on the ground, though I quickly had to use the bed as support. Now the room was definitely spinning out of control. What the hell was I even on anyways? Once the room had stopped moving on its own, I stood up straight and let go of the table. Step by slow step, I made my way to the door. I didn't hear anyone outside the door but that didn't mean the coast was clear. I peaked out to see what I was in for and, when I saw the a guard posted outside my door, I realized that I wouldn't be going anywhere after all. There was no way I was a match for an armed guard who was double my size when I was healthy, let alone the state I was in now. I was about to go back to the bed when the door flew open without warning, successfully knocking me onto the cold tile floor. "Will ya watch it jackass?" I cursed as I held my side, a fresh wave of pain radiating through my body.

"Oh look, she's already up."

I looked up and my eyes met those dark eyes I remembered from earlier, his voice making a chill run down my spine. I didn't even know him so I immediately felt threatened, especially since he was much bigger compared to me in size. I'd rather die before I admitted that one aloud though. I always hated feeling small since it made me feel weak and useless which really, at this point, was more then true.

"Piss off." I told him, putting on my little 'I'm so tough' show. Whoever the hell he was though, I knew we both knew I was in no position to be picking a fight.

"Hmm, it seems you woke up in a foul mood, or is this your usual self?" He asked as he walked over to me to offer me help up off the floor.

"I. Said. Piss. Off." I growled as I stood on my own, not even considering taking his help. I did not want to be indebted to some stranger, though I already knew I was from my earlier run in with him.

"You know, last time I checked, the proper way to greet the person that just saved your life is to thank them. Not tell them, and I quote, 'Piss off'. So, what's your name? You sour little leprechaun." He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

He did not just insult my size.. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO INSULT ME?!" I hollered at him, trying my best to keep my balance, though I did sway a bit. Damn, I must have really lost a lot of blood if I'm this weak.

"Well, the way I see it is you're on my ground. Not yours. So, either you can cooperate or I can put your sorry ass right back where I found it. Surrounded by demons and looking death right in the eye. But I'll leave that decision up to you. Now, I'm only going to ask one more time. What is your name?" He asked, keeping his tone emotionless the whole time well he spoke.

I began weighing the pros with the cons that the situation offered, seeing if I should comply or have them show me out. With the state I'm in right now, there's no way I'd be able to hold my ground. Damn, I couldn't even hold my own ground when I wasn't injured. Finally, I decided and I drew in a shaky breath. "My names Edie." I told him blandly, looking up at him with the best icy gaze I could muster up. "What's yours?"

"I ask the questions here." Was his bitter response and, well, that just earned him an eye roll. "But, my names Roy. You can address me as Colonel Mustang though. How old are you, Edie?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets casually. This small move made me quite uneasy though since, nowadays, you never knew what people had on them. My uneasiness caused me to take a step back but he didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't let it show.

I was only seventeen, but I didn't want to tell him that! When you're young, you're considered weak. That's all there is to it. I considered lying, but I was sure he'd see through it. So, I just stood up straight, trying to seem bigger then what I truly was, and told him the truth. "I'm seventeen." I spoke, mimicking his boldness.

He gave me a once over and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know what he was thinking. Probably something along the lines of 'She's not a real threat.' or 'I'm surprised she's still alive in the first place.' "And are you by yourself or do you travel with a group?" Was his next question. I just hoped the pain I felt at hearing the question didn't show on my face.

"No. I've been alone all along." That was the first lie I had told him and I was sure it wasn't going to be the last.

"Well well, your a tough one. Aren't you?"

And that was the first smile I saw graze his lips. Why did I feel as though that wasn't the last one I was going to see either?

* * *

><p>The next few days I spent at The Base, or so everyone called it, I spent recovering. I was given food and water of the cardboard tasting kind, but I was far from complaining. A meal was a meal nonetheless. And it was hot cardboard too! I was also given more appropriate clothing that consisted of a dark green jumper and black combat boots. They had good tread on them, which meant good footing, which also meant no more rolling down hills and almost killing myself! They'd beat my old sneakers any day. As far as actually seeing all of The Base, I wasn't allowed out of my cell.. err, room. I was kept on close watch twenty-four seven and was definitely treated as an outsider.<p>

Even though it was far from pleasant for me to be locked up, I did respect there decision to keep me separated from the others that lived here. It meant that they didn't just allow anyone to roam there facility and put others at risk. According to the Colonel, though, something as short as me wasn't much of a threat. He shut up after he received a black eye which, in turn, caused me to received a second guard posted outside my door. Guess I was viewed as a threat now. . .

After about five days in confinement (and me about going completely stir crazy!) I received a visit from the Colonel. Did I want to smirk at the fact the smug bastard still had a nice shiner? Yes. Yes I did. But I didn't let my satisfaction show and, instead, played it cool.

"Edie, given your circumstances and, well, this world in general, we'd like to have you assessed. How is your side healing?" He asked, straight-forward as always. The question threw me off a bit though. They wanted to have me assessed? For what? And who the hell are 'they'?

"Umm, well it still hurts like hell if I raise my arm over my head, but as long as I don't do that its just sore." I said a bit skeptically. I didn't like the idea of being assessed, though people had said I did do well under pressure. Typically.

"We'll give it another few days. Until then, you are allowed to leave your room for a few designated hours a day. Of course, you'll be accompanied by an escort. If you break protocol however, you'll be shown the exit. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, his hands back in his damn pockets. What was up with this guy anyways, being so strict and all. Last time I checked, even if there weren't bars, we lived in a prison of fear with what lied in wait for its next victim just outside these walls. I didn't need some prison guard with a stick up his ass bossing me around too.

"Yes sir.." I mumbled sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. If he thinks for one second I'm gonna take his crap, he's sadly mistaken.

Well, it turns out that The Base wasn't the dinky little refuge shelter I thought it was. It was just that, a military base. It was equipped with guard towers and walls that were a good twenty feet high topped with barbwire circled the premises. There was even a courtyard that was for those who needed fresh air, and it was all reinforced and reinforced again. There was a mess hall, with actual food and the guard towers were equipped with well trained snipers who'd pick off the few dead that would wander by. Of course, the guns had silencers so they didn't attract whole herds of the damned things. All in all, after seeing the main areas, I wasn't exactly wanting to look for a means of escape anymore. I enjoyed how I was able to walk around without looking over my shoulder, though I did just because of habit but nothing was ever there. Just.. people. Healthy, very much alive people. I got a few skeptical looks from some, but most faces offered smiles. That's something anyone could get used too.

"So, how many people are staying here in total?" I asked once we were finished with the tour. The Colonel had taken me out of my cell and on the tour himself even though I expected someone else to show me around. He took a moment to think before answering my question.

"I would say anywhere in between a hundred and eighty to a hundred and ninety people. We haven't done a head count recently but we haven't exactly needed to since we haven't had any fatality's recently. Only thirty of us are unable to fight either due to medical conditions or age." He responded. So, they do take in those who can't fight. I also like this fact since the people who can't fight are only more mouths to feed, but its clear they don't look at it that way. They look at it as everyone should. There humans in need.

"Nice size group. How do you manage to keep them all fed?" I asked curiously, remembering just how hard it was for me to feed myself and Alley, let alone a whole group!

"Well, we have people who have applied to be part of scavenging groups. No ones forced to leave the premises if they don't wish too. No ones forced to stay either, but that's beside the point. These groups will only go out once a week but we have six groups of ten each, so typically we haul in enough food and supplies for everyone. We also grow our own fruits and vegetables. Believe it or not, we have a very sound system here of how we run things." At this point, he paused, as if thinking through what he was about to say. "You could be part of this system too, if you wish.. and if you stopped punching superiors." He told me. Was that amusement I heard in his voice? Why did it make me want to smile?

I managed just fine without letting my smile surface. "Well, the more I see of this place the more I want to stay. Places that offer true safety are rare nowadays. On the other hand though, the more of you I see just makes me want to sock you again."

And that was the first time I heard Roy laugh. I'd be a liar if I said it didn't bring a small smile to my lips.


End file.
